


~Midnight Rendezvous~

by Kairat11



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Hannibal, Rope Bondage, Sub Will Graham, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hannibal, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing Will?” his voice always steady, now tremulous; even though, he tried to present a confident and unmoved front. The sweet smile on Will’s lips quickly turned into a dark smirk; uh-oh, Hannibal knew this look all too well. He gulped whilst his hands tighten and his body fought a delicious shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Midnight Rendezvous~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow fannibals,  
> This is my humble contribution to the hannigram/Hannibal fandom, I hope I am not too late. I hope you enjoy this story, happy reading :)

 

The full moon was shining brightly in the pitch dark sky; its light overshadowing the faint light of few stars adorning the sky. His eyelids felt like leaves drenched with rain; the dim lighting in the office not helping to keep them open. He needed to head home; his eyes landed on the chrome clock next to the golden desk lamp, 11:58. Hannibal sighed; his hands languidly organizing every item on his dark wood desk. It had been a long day; he even took off his dark brown and red striped suit jacket, he never did that. It lay on one of the dark gray leather chairs and his flower printed tie was loose around his neck. He leaned back against the comfortable chair; his arms resting on his sides and his legs stretched out in front of him. His shoulders felt tight, same as the rest of his body. Hannibal tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and then took a few deep breaths. Every breath helped relax his body; the delicate notes of Chopin’s Nocturne for piano in C Sharp minor filled his mind with peace. A sharp knock on the door made his weary eyes snap open, his brow furrowed as he stood up and walked to answer it.

Hannibal’s heart stuttered at the sight in front of him; his late night visitor was wearing an extra-long black jacket that almost covered his shoes and smiled at him that endearing smile that clouded his thoughts. The messy dark brown hair and the glasses framing his attractive face added to the young man’s charm; _this is dangerous_ , Hannibal thought but even so stepped aside to let his patient enter. As he passed by, Hannibal took a whiff; the scents imprinted on the handsome man were an interesting mix of expensive cologne, the clean salty aroma of the sea and the clean fresh air of a forest during winter. He had never smelled something as exquisite and it made his senses spiral to insanity.

“What are you doing here so late Will? And why are you wearing that?” he questioned, pointing at the slightly loose jacket. Hannibal stood in place; his light brown eyes discretely appreciating the attractive man in front of him. His hands were interlaced in front of him, lest they would grab the alluring face smiling knowingly and kiss those rosy lips raw.

“I knew you will be here, always working so late,” Will answered as he took off his shoes and socks and then straighten. Hannibal’s lips parted; his body buzzing as if he had swallowed a beehive.

“What are you doing Will?” his voice always steady, now tremulous; even though, he tried to present a confident and unmoved front. The sweet smile on Will’s lips quickly turned into a dark smirk; _uh-oh_ , Hannibal knew this look all too well. He gulped whilst his hands tighten and his body fought a delicious shiver.

Will’s long fingers swiftly started to unbutton the jacket and before letting it slide off his body, he reached inside one of the pockets and pulled out a thick red rope. “I, um…I want you to tight me up, Dr. Lecter,” as he spoke he walked closer to him; Hannibal couldn’t believe his eyes, the beautiful, well-tone body had him entranced. The play of muscles enthralled him and beckoned him to touch, suck, kiss and lick. Will’s playful tongue moved teasingly over his palatable lips and he wanted his own tongue doing that. He swallowed hard; his flesh was burning like a piece of dry wood, the lust was consuming him from the inside out. The desire on Will’s greyish blue eyes reigned unbridled and it extended to his pert nipples and indecent erection. It was a bewitching sight and he wasn’t sure for how long he could resist it.

“Will, that’s---,”

“Shh,” Will interrupted as he brought his index finger to silence his lips. “I know this is wrong,” the younger man murmured, his left hand reaching for Hannibal’s left hand. “You are married and I am too, but I need you. As my psychiatrist, it is your duty to help me, Dr. Lecter, please,” his words were a breathy murmur against his hand; soft lips setting his skin on fire. The rings on their fingers shone faintly, reminding them of their interesting relationship.

“Will, you are so cunning, a very very cunning boy; you know I can’t resist your sweet pleadings,” he confessed and slowly lifted his hands to Will’s face; his thumbs caressed at the flushed cheeks tenderly as if they were fragile glass.

“Touch me more, tight me up; I want you, _all of you_ ,” Will breathed as his hands reached for Hannibal’s tie and took it off slowly whilst gazing into his eyes. There was this urge, this hunger simmering under their skin and it was thrilling.

“As you wish, William,” the words came out as a whisper, almost drowning in the notes of Nocturne still playing. Slowly, parched lips collapsed against one another; tongues danced against each other sensually as teeth nipped soft skin and their ragged warm breaths intermingled. Will’s hands moved from Hannibal’s collar to the nape of his neck and up; his fingers burying in dark brown silky locks. Meanwhile, Hannibal’s hands purposely moved to Will’s slender waist; the tips of his fingers were cold and tickled his heated skin. Their bodies grew closer, sticking to each other like glue; hard erections pressed against each other and as they did, drawn out moans fell from their frantic mouths. The erotic noises were muffled by lips being sucked and licked desperately, while an undecipherable ache engulfed them body and soul.

Labored breaths competed with the music filling the air; the moonlight for some reason seemed brighter. Hannibal’s hand grabbed one of Will’s and they walked in complicit silence to the dark blue chaise lounge by the windows. He had fallen into temptation again and he was certain he will keep falling every single time. His rationality always went out the window when Will was concerned; the complex young always knew how to capture his attention, trapping him like a beast. They stood in front of the chaise lounge for a few seconds, once again lost in each other’s eyes; it was as if they could hear each other’s thoughts and most intimate desires. There was no need to talk; everything between them was best said with their bodies. With a graceful movement of his bodacious body, Will spread out beneath him as if a living offering to a god; Hannibal couldn’t resist sweeping his eyes over every inch of such delightful body, his hands itched to tie it up beautifully like a splendid gift.

“What are you waiting for doctor? I don’t think neither of us have the luxury of dragging this out,” as Will spoke, his right hand snaked smoothly to Hannibal’s hard cock and rubbed at it wickedly, eliciting a low groan from his mouth.

Hannibal’s hand quickly moved to stay the offending hand and brought it to his mouth. One by one he bit the devilish fingers and sucked at them; with each action Will’s body tensed and twitched, his erection trickling with clear pre-cum. Hannibal chuckled, a dark low sound that made Will’s skin burst with goose bumps; a chill ran through his spine, having Will like this twisted everything in him. He licked his lips at the soft whines rolling off the younger man’s tongue; those pretty eyes were clouded with so much lust it made his body tingle.

“Give me the rope, Will,” he was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded but he shouldn’t be; Will turned everything off kilter in his world. He extended his hand and Will stretched his, which trembled slightly much to his amusement. The alluring young man narrowed his eyes at him, contradicting the pout on his lips and then, like the impish cunning boy he was, he moved his hand to wrap it around his swollen erection. Hannibal’s cock twitched violently in his trousers and had to bite down on his lips to quiet down a moan threatening to escape. The smug smile on Will’s lips fueled his passion and his skillful hands working in sync pumping his dick and massaging his balls melted his brain. The sight was a vision; an image from his filthiest dreams coming true in front of him and his eyes drank it, every last movement being committed to memory.

“Stop,” he husked; the commanding tone instantly staying Will’s hands. He enjoyed the quiver rocking Will’s body and the loud gasp floating out of his chest. Hannibal checked the thick silk rope as he usually did to make sure it wasn’t frayed or dirty. He walked to his desk and pulled out a pair of golden scissors, in case he needed to cut the rope, Arnica cream and also a bottle of lube. Then he walked back to where Will was waiting for him impatiently and red faced; he always complained about the wait, but it was vital to do this part as careful as possible.

“What is your safe word Will?” he asked as he kneeled in front of him; his legs were splayed, providing a very appealing view of his entrance. An entrance that looked rather loose and wet; he looked back at the younger man and tilted his head.

“I…I couldn’t wait and…hurry doctor, I need it,” Will babbled; lust blown pupils urging him to get started.

“Your safe word?” he insisted, this part was very important so he stood his ground.

An annoyed groan rumbled on Will’s chest before he spoke, “ _stag_ and yours?” They both had safe words; it let the other know when they weren’t comfortable with what was going on. After all, this type of relationship was based on trusting your partner with your life.

Hannibal smiled, his eyes twinkling upon landing on Will’s, “ _Teacup.”_

Will’s lips stretched in a wide languid smile as his hand crept up to Hannibal’s neck and pulled him closer. He let himself go, supporting his weight with his arms and fell into another intoxicating wet kiss. “Ready?” he whispered and Will nodded.

“Wrists out,” he commanded; he massaged the wrists and after he was done, he quickly began to work the rope. “We don’t have time for something more elaborate today,” he added as his hands moved expertly.

“Okay,” was Will’s brief answer; his skin already shimmering with a thin coat of sweat. He looked ethereal, like one of those Buddha golden statues at Wat Pho temple in Thailand. Every touch of the rope on Will’s skin was a reverence; a wordless loving gesture that spoke of his strong feelings. After a few minutes, he was done and then he checked to make sure the rope was loose enough by inserting two fingers in between it and Will’s wrists.

“Are you okay? Remember to let me know if you feel---,”

“I know Hannibal, _now please_ …,” Will mumbled, his legs wrapping around his waist loosely. Will’s impatience painted a smile on his lips and he leaned down to drop a chaste kiss on a sweaty forehead. The smell of musky sweat was now added to Will’s spellbinding fragrance. His eager hands moved to grab Will’s taut legs, unwrapping them and spreading them further apart. This wrenched a throaty moan from his gorgeous partner; a sinful sound that went straight to his hard cock. He scooted down a bit and then leaned down; his lips dropped a light kiss on the flushed head of Will’s dick. Plump lips were now wet with Will’s slightly bitter nectar and he savored it as if it was a most scrumptious aperitif. Gasps and groans floated from Will’s mouth; his back arched as Hannibal’s mouth closed around his erection and swallowed him whole. Hannibal’s left hand grabbed the wrap and pulled it up, stretching Will’s arms over his head. At the action, a drawn out moan and vigorous shudder shook Will’s body; his eyes fluttered closed, tears dripping on the sides of his face.

“Will, do you want to safe word?” He knew sometimes the sensations were overwhelming for his young partner, so he wanted to give him an out.

Will shook his head and opened his eyes, soaked with shed tears. “More,” Hannibal barely heard him, but was glad his mind was still clear enough to form words. His mouth kept moving up and down Will’s length slowly; tasting his ambrosial juice and enjoying it. He felt the body beneath him tense and when he looked up, he was greeted with the loveliest and most sensuous sight. Will’s tear stained face, watery hooded eyes and spit wet reddened lips bit down by pearly white teeth; he was glorious and Hannibal couldn’t wait to make him even more stunning. So he let go of his dick with a lewd pop and then licked his saliva and cum slicked lips. His teasing dragged a groan from Will’s chest and a chuckle from him. He brought the bound wrists down and closer to him and checked on the ropes again; no change of color, that was good.

“Are you okay? Feeling numb, pins and needles?”

Will shook his head and swallowed hard, “fuck me, please,” the smoky breathy voice was like a hand reaching inside his chest and clutching his heart. He couldn’t resist such pretty and polite begging, thus he quickly grabbed the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly. Will spread his legs wider and licked his lips expectantly; he was the ideal sub for him. Hannibal was convinced he couldn’t find a better one, even if he looked in every small town of every country. Will was half of him; the light to his darkness, his perfect balance. His fingers made its way to the inviting pink entrance and carefully his index finger circled it and pushed inside. It went in smoothly, Will was so loose; he felt a pang of jealousy at Will’s fingers; it was ridiculous but he couldn’t help it.

Delirious loud moans drawn out the soft music and combine with shallow breaths composed an even more magnificent melody. The irreligious sounds intensifying as another finger joined the one already inside and rubbed against Will’s soft walls. Moans, pants, and soft whines combined with arched back and hips made for a ravishing view. He could feel his own pre-cum dribbling on his slit; the aching pain felt so good, it ripped a soft moan from his chest. Hannibal was ready to drown in Will, but first he needed to pay attention to a few areas. As his fingers kept moving carefully inside of the wet heat; his lips descended on Will’s neck, they brushed against the sensitive skin before nipping and biting gently at it. The dulcet sounds singing in his ears were gasoline to his raging wild fire; his other hand held on to the wrap and then smoothly snaked down one well-toned arm. Wicked fingers rubbed against his right puffy nipple, while his mouth sucked at the right nipple and playful teeth pulled at the perky nub. Will cried out in pleasure; his feet pushed against the chaise lounge and his toes curled.

“Hanni…now….oh God, _please fuck me_ ,” Will chocked out as his legs spread wider.

Hannibal was also at his limit and at risk of bursting inside his boxer briefs, so he immediately released the tasty nipple and straighten. A sight of relief escaped Will; his mouth was agape, labored breaths making their way out. Hannibal unbuckled his brown leather belt hastily and soon after his hands scrabbled with the buttons and zippers; he finally pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees and then poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He coated his pulsing cock in the cool sticky jelly and pumped it a few times; he could feel Will’s heavy gaze following his every move, it made his body quiver. His heart was galloping like a runaway horse and his body vibrated with excitement. Every single one of his senses was commanded by Will’s reactions; he was at the edge of the cliff, a gas tank ready to implode.

He aligned himself in front of Will’s entrance and slowly guided his swollen member to the place he desired to be; inch by inch he sank into delicious heat, the tightness enveloping him robbing him of his rationality. Will’s moans and whimpers pricked his skin; it was so hard not to thrust in all the way and ram him mercilessly, but he resisted the urge because his partner’s well-being and pleasure were his priority. When he was fully inside Will, he waited a bit to give him time to get adjusted to the feeling and while he did, he checked on the wrap again. Will’s eyes were closed shut and his jaw slack; his chest heaved and pearls of sweat trickled down his temples, and glossed over his forehead, neck and chest. The younger man opened his eyes and nodded; it was the sign Hannibal was waiting for. He started moving slowly; snapping his hips in a slow tempo. His hands grabbed at Will’s delicate hips and squeeze it; the tips of his finger digging in the skin and at that, Will’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. Light bruises will probably bloom there by tomorrow and he knew Will loved that.

Hannibal’s pace was now a perfectly calculated rhythm; every slamming and pounding of his hips ripping irreligious moans and cries from Will’s mouth and his own. It was like dying and coming back to life; it was carnal sinful darkness and pure unadulterated intimacy. No one could explain the sensations and emotions when the heart, the mind and the body became one with each thrust. If a word was to be used, he would say he was in _ecstasy._ Will was a temptress he was sure, because he looked breathtaking wrapped with that red rope, which highlighted his pale skin. His hair was mussy and his eyes wild like a beast’s; a particularly sharp snap of his hip wrenched a noisy howl from Will’s mouth and he knew he had hit his sweet spot. He leaned down once again and crashed his famished lips against Will’s; playful tongues swirled against each other and lips sucked at one another. All the while he kept the relentless pace of his hips; it was becoming erratic as his veins carried the fire pooling in the pit of his belly.

He felt Will’s body tense and slammed inside a few more times before his handsome partner came violently over his hand. The mewl rolling off Will’s mouth and the intense shiver making his body tremble was hypnotizing. The muscles clenching around his cock made the fire in his belly rise up and run rampant, scorching everything in its way. A throaty moan convulsed his body, every muscle hard and tight; his eyes fought to stay opened, he wanted to enjoy Will’s satisfied expression. Lazily he pulled his soft cock out of Will and reached for the tissues nearby. He cleaned and tucked himself in, but the entire time he kept his eyes on Will. The captivating man was still flying high and he needed to bring him back to his arms. Hannibal took some tissues and started to clean the thick cum off Will’s flat belly and then reached down to clean the cum dribbling out of his entrance. He wished he had a plug, to keep it all in; the selfish part of him wanted Will to smell like him, more like him; because Will already did smell of his cologne.

“Will, I need you to come back. I am here, waiting for you, come back to me,” he whispered, kneeling next to the younger man and running his fingers through his damp hair. “Open your eyes William and look at me,” he continued caressing Will’s hair and cheek, until tired pretty eyes gazed at him a tad more focused. Hannibal smiled a soft fond smile as his eyes looked down adoringly upon the fetching man smiling back.

“Hello Dr. Lecter,” Will rasped, his eyes almost drifting close.

“No Will, stay with me Teacup,” Hannibal grabbed his bounded hands and started to loosen the rope, and as he did he heard Will grumble. “Shh, we need to get you hydrated and fed. Can you sit?” Will nodded and he helped him sit up. “I will be right back,” he said and stood up, but one of Will’s hands caught one of his. His eyes looked pleading; Hannibal wanted to give in and stay with him. But he needed to do this, aftercare was very important after every scene. “I promise I will be back in ten seconds,” he lifted Will’s hand to his mouth and dropped a soft kiss, and then briskly walked away.

Exactly ten seconds and he was back; carrying a glass of orange juice, a packet of crackers and a damped cool towel. Will already had his jacket on and was unsuccessfully buttoning it; he smiled and sat down next to him. “Here, drink this,” he handed the tall glass to Will and then opened the packet of crackers. While Will drank the juice, he buttoned the jacket.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy, um tired and…thoroughly fucked,” Will confessed and flashed a mischievous smile, leaning against Hannibal’s side.

An amuse chuckle rocked Hannibal’s shoulders and he wrapped his arm around Will’s waist. He buried his nose in Will’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I am glad to hear that, thank you for the meal Mr. Lecter-Graham,” his words were muffled by Will’s hair, but he knew he had heard him.

“Anytime Hanni,” Will’s voice was heavy with sleep; his fingers played distractedly with the titanium wedding band on Hannibal’s finger.

“Can you stand? It is time to go home; my hunger for you isn’t sated yet,” the hunger for his husband will never be truly satiated, it grew by the minute. His hand held Will’s and their fingers entwined like vines; he never thought he would love someone so profoundly.

“I don’t think I can take any more of your loving for today, _my darling husband_ ,” he murmured, the last words teasing but at the same time sincere.

“Hmm, maybe I can persuade you.”

“You can always try…I have missed your cooking the past few days.”

Laughter teared from his chest and his hold on Will tightened, “it is exceedingly comforting to know you love me so much.”

“ _So much_ , you don’t know how much,” Will admitted; dropping a loving kiss on his husband’s cheek.

 

~FIN~ 

 


End file.
